<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Stop by MinYun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441052">Can't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYun/pseuds/MinYun'>MinYun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Exhaustion, Fainting, Lee Minho is a good hyung, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYun/pseuds/MinYun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Minho would do anything for his brothers. it didn't matter if he ran his body to the ground to do it.<br/>// or<br/>Lee Know sick anxious and tired fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho can barely keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been feeling off for a few days now but of course, he ignored it, he always felt like something was wrong anyway, but now there was no denying</span>
  <span> his ringing ears, his pounding head, his heavy limbs, not to mention the heat coming off his skin and the sweat sticking his thin t-shirt to his back. The corners of his vision are blurry and dark and his body is screaming at him to just. Give. Up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can barely hear the music anymore but he knows this dance like the back of his head. Every move sends pain shooting through him. His legs, his chest, his back but he can’t slow down he can’t stop. Slowing down in a rookie group means being left behind and Minho had almost suffered that fate once, he won’t let it happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically he should be allowed a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s one of maybe four members who is actively used for singing, rapping </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancing parts but none of that matters because he’s not much of any of those things. He always thought he could sing till Seungmin came along, he thought he could rap till he heard Changbin, he was confident in his dance ability till he saw Hyunjin prancing around in all his long-limbed grace. If he stopped now… Minho was done for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song is coming to an end now, or maybe it already ended. He still can’t hear anything besides his harsh breathing and the ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damn ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His limbs aren't moving anymore, his legs feel like jello beneath him and no matter how hard he tries he can’t get them to respond. He was slowing down but he can't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” someone snapped and Minho blinked the world into focus to see his entire group, the managers and the dance instructor staring at him with varying expressions from annoyance to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” this voice was closer and it was only then he realised Jisung had a steadying hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, but he was out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho you’re wheezing,” Chan says, walking a little closer to his swaying dongsaeng, as if Minho needed someone pointing it out. He could feel the world swaying beneath his feet. Swelling like waves and crashing against his weak legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-” he croaked and cleared his throat “I guess I overdid it today” he tried for a laugh but his lungs squeezed and sent him into a coughing fit that knocked him on his ass. He instantly tries to get back up but now Changbin has a hand on his shoulder too, holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” He snapped shrugging Jisung’s hand off. He catches Chan’s stern look but he doesn’t care, he knows what they’re going to say. They’re going to send him home, tell him to rest, but he can’t afford that. He cant stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes himself back to his feet and stumbles to the corner for his water. His throat hurt, his brain felt like mush, he didn’t know if this was the flu or the nausea induced diet but something was terribly wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up to see Jeongin and Hyunjin trying to comfort a pouting Jisung. He must be shocked. Minho is almost never angry, especially not at Jisung. It makes him feel just a little guilty but Jisung has never had his position hang so precariously. He’s never been in danger of not being good enough. There was no way anyone was ever going to snatch this opportunity from him. Jisung, Changbin and Chan never had to worry about their lives onstage, but Minho did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his lungs squeeze at the thought. His chest tightening like a wound up rubber band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now” he hissed to himself rubbing his chest to ease the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, pack up,” Chan said with a clap of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Felix asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re done for the day, I think we can use a rest” Chan bends down to scoop up his duffle bag. Minho checks the clock on the wall and it reads 7:30pm way too early for any of them to even consider packing up but that’s what they’re doing. Packing up, Changbin is already out the door and Jeongin is right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we leaving?” Minho asks. Chan gives him a look that answers his question and it’s exactly what Minho feared. He’s holding them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all need some rest Min,” Chan says. Jisung comes over and hands Minho his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's still early” Minho protests</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but promotions only just ended and we’re all exhausted.” Chan sighs and he’s right, that may be so, but being tired has never been a reason for them to all go home before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of me” Minho whispers “I’m slowing us down. Japanese promotions are starting and I’m holding up practice” Chan doesn't say anything for a long moment and that knot in Minho’s chest comes back, tighter and heavier than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung” Jisung says sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs “it’s not Min, we all need the break it’s just one more month and you can go see your grandparents and your cats, for now, let’s just use the time we got off to rest”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wrenches his hand out of Jisung’s hold and stares down his leader and his friend. They’re using him as an excuse.  That's the only explanation he can think of. ‘Min was tired so we all went home to rest’ is what they will say. Even if Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go home -which… he did not- that wasn’t  reason enough to stop the entire practice. That has never happened before and there was no reason for it to happen now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t voice his theory, Chan will only deny it and that meant a fight and if it was one person they couldn’t fight, it was Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had this company bending to his every whim. Sure stray kids weren’t as well promoted as some of the other groups but Chan was a one-man promotion army. He kept them visible. He kept them working. If Chan hadn't been so adamant about Minho debuting he knew he’d have been back in that training room even now, wondering why he left a cushy job as a backup dancer for BTS to suffer until he was good enough to debut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Minho fought him, he could kiss anything he had in this team goodbye. The parts he got however small were at least parts, so he snatched his bag from Jisung and stormed out of the studio without a backwards glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few hours extra rest they were allowed last evening seemed to have done wonders for the group. Chan seemed chipper, Jisung was awake earlier than usual, Changbin actually made breakfast instead of a protein shake, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. All except Minho who had spent the night hours tossing and turning and the early morning hours crouched over the toilet bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach was empty now but it still churned dangerously. His throat was raw from the bile and his head was at risk of splitting open any moment now. Minho sat quietly on his bed waiting for the few pills he popped to start making its way through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually at this hour he's in the kitchen trying to scrape enough leftover rice into a bowl for a halfway decent meal for himself. He always made sure everyone else was fed first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho joined this team he never thought he’d be someone for them to lean on. He grew up an only child, his personality was a bit cold and cynical, he liked doing things alone and looking after his cats when he could, then one day Chan broke the news to them that their eldest was leaving and that flipped the group dynamic on its head. Minho found himself taking care of six younger boys -sometimes alone because Chan didn't come home- and most days he didn't mind. Some days though, he felt the burden. Especially when they were promoting and under constant stress. Keeping everyone in line as well as making sure Chan Changbin and Jisung got rest and keeping his own head in check always got the better of him, but he hid it so they wouldn't worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was catching up with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not surprised no one looked for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got back to the dorms and stormed into the room slamming the door behind him everyone knew to stay out of his way, so he hadn't been distrubed for the morning till now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on guys, the manager is here!” Seugmin shouted from the front door. Feet stomped quickly through the dorm, thundering down the stairs. Minho moved a lot more slowly trying not to aggravate his sensitive stomach. They didn’t have dance practice but a shoot was just as bad with seven guys in their twenties running around the set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better today?” </span>
  <span>Chan’s voice made Minho jump. He was right behind him trying to push his unruly hair under a cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh... Yeah, I’m fine” he said shifting from foot to foot. Standing straight was making him dizzy. He should tell Chan that he wasn’t well, but after yesterday he was afraid they’d cancel the entire shoot. His head was pounding and his vision was blurring even after the flu medication and aspirin he took but there was no way he was going to slow them down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie hyung! Lino! We're going!” Jisung shouted. Chan sighed and gave Minho a pat on his shoulder before steering him to the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shoot was a disaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was sure that any moment now his body would just give out. He couldn't control the shakes. His hands trembled and even wearing his jacket during the brakes didn't help him get warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The set looked like an abandoned warehouse space with giant extractor fans and dim yellow bulbs. A rusted pipe leaked somewhere in the background and the dripping noise echoed around the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Minho sat at the table for his group shots with Felix and Jeongin. If he was honest he’d say he really wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him. He’d shift slightly when the photographers said to move but that was all he could manage. Thankfully the running joke of him having soulless eyes was his advantage now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Minho, Now lean over to Felix… Just like that…. Good” The photographer was calling orders. Minho guessed he was doing a good job at following them. He just needed them to be done so he could change out of the tight clothes and finally lay down somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally called for a break Minho pushed himself up to stand and instantly had to hold onto the table for support. Black dots popped in his vision, his eyes were in danger of just rolling out of his head and his knees felt too sore to even straighten all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't do this now. Not right now so close to the end of the shoot. He couldn't afford to stop now. He had to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hm?” He looked up to Chan, body shakes unrelenting.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay? You’re really quiet today.” he said, concern evident in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho took a step forward and felt his forehead break out in sweat from the simple movement. Chan must have noticed his shaking by now but hasn't said a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I'm gonna nap in the dressing room,” Jisung said, coming up to Minho’s other side. He slid an arm around Minho’s waist as they walked, both Chan and Jisung slowing their gaits for Minho. They aren't stupid. They must be able to tell by now that something is wrong and Minho wonders why Chan hasn't demanded he leave yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna nap with me?” Jisung asked innocently. They did that often enough, curled up on a couch during breaks or even a mat in the corner, but Minho knew what Jisung was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t even see Jisung’s face anymore as they walked forward, his vision was getting darker by the minute. He was baking and sweating but also freezing simultaneously. His head was pounding in time with his quickening heartbeat. Jisung tightened his arm around his middle and  Minho had to struggle not to groan as another wave of nausea pulsed through his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. sorry Hyung” Jisung whispered, panic clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho followed along, his consciousness being almost totally consumed by darkness and disorienting dizziness. He felt himself swaying with every step. The sweat pouring down his face sent shivers up and down his spine. His head felt like it was splitting open.  He won't be surprised if his brain just started leaking out his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't stop. They were so close to the end. He just needed that nap with Jisung then he could make it through the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s legs stopped moving and it felt like everyone stopped speaking or even breathing to look on as he panted heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was now holding most of his weight and Minho realised that it didn't matter what he wanted right now. His body wasn't going to give him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was exhausted, sleep deprived, starving, nauseous, anxious. He had to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, Channie?” Minho stuttered out, he took in a shuddering breath to combat the bile crawling up his throat. “Hyung...I don’t… I think I-“ Minho’s vision was fading fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan turned just in time to see Minho pitch forward, his face pale, except the red flush on his cheeks. Jisung went down with him, unable to hold the sudden dead weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan quickly reached out, catching Minho by the shoulders before he could fully hit the ground. It was only now he realized how utterly ill he looked. He knew Minho was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He think’s hes fooling them but Chan knew what exhaustion looked like. Minho stepped up and took care of them in a way Chan couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was the fierce leader charging into battle Minho stayed at the back making sure everyone got to where they needed to be even if he had to act as the springboard. The team needed him, that's why Chan never said anything when he came home in the early morning hours to find Minho already filling the rice cooker for breakfast because he knew Chan would be out early, or doing laundry because Jeongin was busy all day, or ushering Seugmin to bed when he fell asleep reading on the couch, or helping Hyunjin rub treatment on the ends of his fried hair, or talking Jisung down when his brain was being too loud, or cleaning the counters after Felix made a mess with his baking flour or when he found him bopping his head to something Changbin asked him to listen too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan should have said something when he noticed the dark circles and the constant frown on his friend’s perpetually disgruntled face. He should have said something when Minho started snapping at the younger ones more during practice or when he started missing meals. Chan should have known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn't want to believe that Minho could ever be weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the back of his hand on Minho’s forehead, frowning worriedly at the heat that quickly warmed it. He placed his palms on  his cheek, wincing at the same heat radiating onto his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit” Jisung hissed as he too began to feel the heat coming off his Hyung’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Chan had to agree “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ca-can’t- can't stop now- can’t stop-cant-i cant- dont stop- not now-cant stop” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt his chest tighten at Minho’s fevered mumblings, his slurred voice sounded anguished. It hurt Chan to hear it. Jisung was curled in the far corner with Changbin and Felix. The rest of the members were dottered around the small room as they all listened to Minho moan and whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager had already called for an ambulance and some of the staff were around him with fans and cool rags but Minho’s heart breaking mumbling hadn't stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye Chan can see Felix and Jisung tighten around each other. They must feel guilty about this although it wasn't their fault. If it was anyone’s fault it was his.But Minho always said he was fine. Minho never lagged behind, he always had things under control, how were they supposed to know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn't just the fever. The rambling brought awareness to something Chan never thought he’d ever relate to Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inadequacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was so confident. They would have never thought that he thought he was holding them back. That he ‘couldn't stop’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was pulled out of his thoughts by Minho waking with a strangled sob, followed by a pained moan. Chan and Jisung were at his side in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Minho came to awearness, he was immediately flooded with pain.His body felt heavy and uncomfortable. His joints hurt like he slept on one side too long. His head on the other hand felt light and cloudy. Despite the light headedness, he felt like someone was hammering away at the inside of  his skull. He was disoriented and had no idea where he was but he knew one thing; he’d done it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept them back again. He was certain that at least one of the members would be forced to stay behind with him while the rest finished the shoot. Or maybe they stopped the shoot all together for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> JYP was right the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have been better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't have burdened this team with his inadequacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts grew louder till they were all he could hear and this time when the crushing weight of anxiety rested heavily on his chest there was no way for him to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He just wanted to be better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob bubbled up his throat and burst from his lips before he could stop it. The sobs hurt his already abused throat and jared his aching bones and that only made him cry harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was drowning in his own incompetence. He just needed his body to last the rest of the day and he couldn't even do that. His lungs burned as he tried to suck in a breath. Everything hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh Lino… breathe” a small hand slipped into his sweaty fringe pushing it out of his face and his breath hitched</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, relax hyung” the voice said and Minho wanted too. He was sure it was Jisung speaking. He really didn't want to disappoint Jisung so he took a stuttering breath that didn't feel like it made it to his lungs, but he tried again… and again till he felt like the air was going to the right place and wasn't stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face felt sticky with tears and snot and sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sung? What happened?” Minho rasped when he could breathe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you fainted, you’re burning with a fever, we’re just waiting for the ambulance.” Minho closed his eyes slowly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Chan asked from his other side and Minho rolled his head to see him. Where Jisung’s blurry face was etched with sadness Chan just looked disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Minho closed his eyes again. All his energy leaving him in a rush. He was breathing better if not still a bit hitched sometimes but the heat of his skin was still much too concerning for anyone to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ambulance finally arrived and took their unconscious friend to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Minho woke up this time he was a lot more comfortable.He sighed remembering his breakdown, the fainting, the disappointment on Chan’s face. He was more embarrassed than anything else now that he wasn't in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nurse pushed the door open and gave him a warm smile as she looked over his chart. She was chubby and short with a kind motherly face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Minho?” She asked stepping closer to the bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” his voice sounded like coarse sand, even the nurse winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you poor thing” she cooed, grabbing the remote to adjust his bed. It didn't hurt but his muscles were still tight and his bones were still stiff. She adjusted the pillows behind him then handed him a paper cup of water. Minho took it gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look alot better, the doctor will probably let you go home today” She said as she jotted notes on his chart, “Still a bit of a fever but it will pass” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today?” He rasped “How long have I been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just over two days hunny” She answered with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days of missed practice. Didn't they have a music show to go to? A video to shoot? A live?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no no, none of that, you were exhausted and dehydrated when you got here, it’s only natural that your body needed the rest, don't make this harder on yourself” She scolded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded a few times although it did take a little longer to get his breathing under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you panic i have to get you back on oxygen, if you're on oxygen you can't go home, understand?” the nurse continued</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Minho nodded again squeezing his eyes shut as he willed his mind to just be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you have visitors,” she said and Minho opened his eyes to see Chan and Jisung in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chan was here, something was being left undone and that was his fault again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did i just say” the nurse scolded and Minho nodded his head again. The faster he got it together the faster he could leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung grabbed his hand the moment he made it to the bed. He had tears in his eyes but he said nothing as Chan approached his other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ask how you are, are you going to tell me the truth?” Chan asked and Minho sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Hyung” Minho felt Jisung squeeze his hand but he still didn't speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho you passed out! It’s not nothing!” Chan frowned looking over Minho’s shaking form. Based on what the nurse said it seemed Minho worked himself up as soon as he came to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re allowed to not feel well, you know,” Chan said gently and Minho instantly started shaking his head. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Chan continued and this time Minho nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t want to tell Chan anything, he didn’t deserve his understanding. Chan already had so much on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but…” he was cut off by a violent coughing fit that left him wheezing and struggling to catch his breath.His head felt light again but he wasn't going to say anything. Jisung passed him the water and rubbed his back. Once Minho’s breathing was steady and he didn’t feel that he was at risk of passing out again, he spoke. “I didn’t want to bother you,” He looked to Jisung “any of you..I don’t deserve to take… to take breaks when-” Minho took a deep breath and tried again “I don't do enough to take a break”Minho sighed and bowed his head. The ringing was back and he knew now that meant some kind of panic attack but he was here relaxing in bed while Chan and Jisung put their lives on hold to come to his side. He didn't deserve a rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled Minho into a tight hug. He was confused but returned the hug anyway, Chan wasn’t mad at him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min you do so much for us.” Jisung smiled sadly as Minho shook his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no listen you do.” Chan chimed in “ I should have said so sooner, i should have told you to take a break, i knew you were overworking yourself but you seemed to have a handle on everything so i just-” Chan shrugged “this is my fault” Chan finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung No-” Minho protested but Chan wasn't having it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I'm the leader, not you but you stepped up when you knew you were needed and I can't thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t know if it was the still dissipating fever or the lightheadedness, but he buried his head into Chan’s chest and sobbed. He felt Jisung get onto the bed to hold him from behind as he hiccupped into Chan’s shirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled and stroked Minho’s hair till the boy exhausted himself enough to fall asleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that means we’re keeping him for a few more hours,” the nurse said from the doorway. Chan shrugged. As he looked down at Jisung making himself comfortable on the narrow bed. As long as Minho was healthy and rested when he got back Chan didn't mind them keeping him a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already asked the company for a few days, they only got two but he negotiated for Minho to have the week, he knew Minho would protest but Chan didn't care, he needed the rest. Chan just hoped promotions ended soon so Minho could go home to his cats. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been wanting to write for straykids for a while. what better way to start than a little sick fic for baby lino</p><p>Leave me comments.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/MinYun7126">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/MinYun7126">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>